Uno Contro Molti
Testo Gioco: Ripristina 1 creatura amica e combatti con essa tre volte, ogni volta contro una creatura nemica diversa. Risolvi questi combattimenti uno alla volta. Nome Originale: One Stood Against Many Testo originale: Play: Ready and fight with a friendly creature 3 times, each time against a different enemy creature. Resolve this fights one at a time. Parole Chiave Creatura Amica, Creatura Nemica, Ripristina e combatti NOTA La versione italiana di questa carta ha subito una ERRATA. Il testo originale era "Gioco: Ripristina 1 creatura e combatti con essa tre volte, ogni volta contro una creatura nemica diversa. Risolvi questi combattimenti uno alla volta". D: ripristino e poi combatto 3 volte, quindi combatto senza esaurire la creatura? R: no, in effetti è poco chiaro ma quello che fai è "ripristina e combatti", ripetuto per tre volte. D: se la mia creatura nel primo combattimento subisce abbastanza danni da essere distrutta, continuo comunque con i combattimenti prima di metterla negli scarti? R: no, per questo la carta dice di risolvere i combattimenti uno alla volta. Se la tua creatura viene distrutta in uno dei combattimenti, non potrà fare i successivi. D: il mio avversario ha solo 2 creature, cosa succede? R: combatterai solo due volte, poi ripristinerai la tua creatura per la terza volta e non farai altro visto che non può combattere contro una creatura diversa dalle prime due D: il mio avversario ha 3 creature, una con Provocazione e due suoi vicini. Cosa succede? R: al primo combattimento dovrai necessariamente combattere contro la creatura con Provocazione,m perché non puoi attaccare i suoi vicini (a meno che abbiano Provocazione anche loro). Se in quel combattimento la distruggi, continuerai normalmente, altrimenti ripristinerai la tua creatura per il secondo combattimento ma non potrà combattere, perché deve farlo contro una creatura diversa dalla prima, e non può attaccare nessuna delle altre due. Il terzo "ripristina e combatti" lo ignorerai del tutto (è già pronta, e continua a non poter combattere). D: ho Sanctum come Casa attiva, gioco Uno Contro Molti su una mia creatura Brobnar e il mio avversario non ha creature in gioco. Posso raccogliere 3 volte visto che non posso combattere? R: no, non puoi raccogliere neanche una volta, la carta consente solo di combattere. Quello che farai sarà ripristinare la creatura (se non è già pronta), che poi non potrà combattere (né potrai ripristinarla e farla combattere le due volte successive) e resterà pronta. Dato che non è della Casa attiva, non potrai farci nulla. D: ho Sanctum come Casa attiva, gioco Uno Contro Molti su una mia creatura Sanctum e il mio avversario non ha creature in gioco. Posso raccogliere 3 volte visto che non posso combattere? R: no, la carta ti dice di combattere, non di raccogliere. Ripristinerai la tua creatura (se non è già pronta) che non combatterà perché non può. Ignorerai i prossimi due "ripristina e combatti", perché non può né essere ripristinata né combattere a questo punto, e poi avrai terminato la risoluzione della carta. A questo punto avrai una creatura Sanctum pronta e Sanctum come Casa attiva, quindi potrai usare quella creatura come credi, ma non avrà più a che fare con l'effetto di Uno Contro Molti. E no, non puoi ripristinarla la prima volta, interrompere la risoluzione, raccogliere, riprendere la risoluzione e così via: gli effetti delle carte non si possono mettere in pausa a piacimento. '''Presente in: '''CotA, AoA Categoria:Azioni Categoria:SANCTUM